Thomas and friends
In 2002, Bachmann USA made their own Thomas and Friends range. The models are made with new body tooling, to resemble the characters in the television series. HO Scale Engines *Thomas (Normal & with Sound) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Stepney *Emily *Bill *Ben *Spencer *Rosie *Stanley *Diesel *Mavis *Iron 'Arry *Iron Bert *Salty *Daisy *Boco *Derek *Arthur *Harvey *Engine is Green Diesel *Engne is Blue Diesel Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Emily's Coach *Emily's Brake Coach *James's Express Composite Coach *James's Express Brake Coach *Gordon's Express Composite Coach *Gordon's Express Brake Coach *Red Coaches *Red Brake Coach *Henrietta *Old Slow Coach *2 Coffie Tanker *Spencer's Special Coach *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *Troublesome Truck #3 *Troublesome Truck #4 *Cargo Car *Sodor Fuel tanker *Sodor scrap co *Henry's Log car 1 *Henry's Log car 2 *Open Wagon - Blue *Tidmouth Milk tanker *Brakedown Train *Sodor Works Unil Coach *S. C. Ruffey *Tar tanker *Oil tanker *Open Wagon - Red *Coal Wagon with Load *Cattle wagon *Catle van *Well wagon *Cream tanker *Raspberry syrup tanker *Salt Wagon *RF Container Wagon *Vent Van - Gray *Vent Van - Red *Mail coach *Brakevan *Toad *Flatbed with paint drums *Ice Cream Wagon *Rickety (cancelled) *Fred Pelhay (cancelled) Non-Rail Characters *Bertie *Harold *Cranky *Terence *Jeremy *Butch *Caroline *Elizabeth *Bi - Plane *Trevor *Bulgy *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *George *Captain *Crane *Bulstode Figures *Sir Topham Hatt *Conductor *Miss Jenny *Farmer McColl Sodor Scenery *Sodor Junction station *Water tower *Coaling station *Pedestrian bridge *Signal gantry (two-pack) *Switch tower *Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable *Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack *Knapford station building kit *Sodor Lighthouse Resin Scenery *Black Loch Folly *Brendam Warehouse *Maithwaite Station *Signal Box Sets *Thomas the Tank Engine Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel and circle of track) *Percy the Small Engine Train Set (Percy the Small Engine, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of track) *James the Red Engine Freight Train Set (James the Red Engine, Open Wagon - Blue, Sodor Fuel Tanker, Brake Van and circle of track) *Gordon the Big Express Engine Train Set (Gordon the Big Express Engine, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and oval of track) *Thomas the Tank Engine Deluxe Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Bertie the Bus, Harold the Helicopter and oval of track) *Emily's passenger set - Emily, Emily's composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track *Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, Scruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track *Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplow, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track *Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track *Thomas' Christmas Express set - Thomas with Santa hat and snowplow, truck with Christmas tree, flat wagon with load, red and green Christmas van, and oval of E-Z track Parts *Hook-and-loop couplers Large Scale Engines *Thomas the Tank Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Henry the Green Engine *Percy the Saddle-Tank Engine *James the Mixed-Traffic Engine *Gordon the Big Blue Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Emily the Stirling Engine *Devious Diesel *Duck the Chilfull Engine Rolling stock *Annie and Clarabel *Emily's Coach *Emily's Brake Coach *Henrietta *James Express Composite Coach *James Express Brake Coach *Gordon Express Composite Coach *Gordon Express Brake Coach *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *Troublesome Truck #3 *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Fuel Tanker *Coal Wagon with load *Cargo Car *Oil Tanker *Tar Tanker *S.C. Ruffey *Brake Van *Blue Open Wagon *Red Open Wagon *Raspberry Syrup Tanker Sets *Thomas, Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions *Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions *Thomas' Christmas Delivery set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, red open wagon with presents, decorated coach, oval of track, and DVD instructions Gallery Bachmann Thomas and Friends Wikia Bachmann Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia